Mathis Page
Mathis Page is the son of Wakeful from Prince Tity by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Info Name: Mathis Page Age: 14 Parent's Story: Prince Tity Alignment: Royal Roommate: Robin Tity Secret Heart's Desire: To serve a great king. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty good at equestrian activities. Storybook Romance Status: Constance Bruneau and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm allergic to gold and I cannot wear gold jewelry. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's perfect for learning about quests. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Yawn. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Robin, as well as my uncle Emeric. Character Appearance Mathis is of average height, with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt with a goblet pattern and blue jeans. Personality Mathis is a brave, energetic young man. He is good at riding horses, and commanding others. He has a tendency to be somewhat bossy. He is also very fond of sports, especially basketball - he is on the basketball team. Sometimes he can be very competitive when it comes to sports, which aggravates Robin. The two of them are quite close, though, and are often inseparable. Biography Bonjour! My name is Mathis Page. I am the son of Wakeful and Eliza and the grandson of King Violent. My father was the faithful page of Prince Tity and helped him on his quest. After Tity married his beloved Biby, he and Dad went to the court of King Violent. The king was in love with Tity's cousin Blanche. The fairy that helped Tity came as well. She gave the king a diamond goblet. The king drank it and was cured of his passions. At first the king did not consider Dad a suitable suitor for his daughter, but the fairy convinced him that all men come from Noah and that there were no true differences among them. Violent married Blanche, while Dad married the king's daughter Eliza. I am the third of five children. My siblings are Gabriel (age 19), Louane (age 17), Oscar (age 12), and Candice (age 8). We're all doing good. Dad has his own kingdom. My mother has a few siblings, as well as some much younger half-siblings from my step-grandmother Blanche. My youngest uncle, Emeric Belliqueux also goes to this school. He's four months younger than me. I find it really strange that I have an uncle who is younger than me - a lot of the other students find it weird too. Over here, I'm quite popular, and I have a lot of friends. I am best friends with Tity's son Robin - we're roommates. I would love to help Robin out, which is why I'm a Royal, but somehow I would like to go on my own quest without Robin just to see what it's like. I'm also friendly with Robin's cousin Diane. They're like family to me. I am a skilled horseman, and I often participate in polo tournaments. I am also good at basketball - I'm on the basketball team and I love interscholastic competitions! Robin likes basketball too. We often talk about sports together. I'm also really allergic to gold. If I wear gold, I get rashes, which is why I never wear gold. Luckily, I don't have to wear all the royal jewelry of my forefathers. I don't like wearing jewelry anyway. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Mathis' surname refers to his father's status as Tity's page. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Prince Tity Category:French